Joystick
by Flesh is Yummy
Summary: Suzaku is pretty flexible, but he never knew how much. One day, while stuck in icicle-land, he decides to test his limits by blowing himself in the Lancelot's cockpit. Written for cgkinkmemeii.


**Joystick**

**Warning(s): Explicit autofellatio**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

**AN: **Written for cgkinkmemeii. Gotta love it.

* * *

Sometimes Milly crashes their gym class even though she's a year ahead. Suzaku thinks part of the reason is that she gets to show off her ass in Spandex (and she does, he admits, have a pretty nice ass), but he thinks the main reason is that she is able to tease Lelouch. Mercilessly.

Lelouch has always lacked stamina, and that is why gym class is the perfect opportunity to embarrass him. It's nothing vicious, but when Lelouch gets flustered, his cheeks redden and his Adam's apple bobs, and he averts his eyes; it's pretty damn appealing to say the least.

"Look at that," Milly says one day, tone mock-chastising and eyes bright with mischief. "Our vice president can't even touch his toes without bending his knees."

"Shut up," Lelouch grumbles, legs wobbling and sweat dripping from his forehead. He can barely get his hands _past_ his knees. Suzaku has to stifle a chuckle.

"Hey, Suzaku," Milly says, placing her hands on her hips, "why don't you demonstrate, so Lelouch will have a better idea what to do."

Lelouch rises and frowns. "I understand it in theory," he says. "Some people just aren't made out of elastic."

"It's not that hard, Lelouch," Suzaku says, effortlessly touching his toes with his hands, legs completely straight. "You just need to practice."

When he rises, Lelouch is raising an eyebrow. It's his classic smug I'm-about-to-insult-you face. "That's easy for you to say. You can do the splits. In fact, why don't you join Ashford's cheerleading squad? Showcase your talents."

"Oh," Milly says. "Suzaku can do the splits? Very impressive."

"Yep," Suzaku says cheerily, "and I can do a front flip. _And_ I look great in a skirt if I do say so myself."

Milly laughs, and Lelouch looks trumped. He still won't let it go, though. "Well," he says, "it's not like there's a point to being able to contort yourself into a pretzel."

"Sounds like someone's jealous," says Milly.

Lelouch huffs and crosses his arms to his chest. "Name one benefit of being outrageously flexible."

At that, Milly smirks and walks next to Lelouch. She cups her hands and whispers something in his ear, her eyes trained on Suzaku. Almost immediately, Lelouch's eyes widen, and his face begins to flush darker and darker like he's a thermometer. Finally, she pulls away, winks at Suzaku, and walks off to a group of girls.

"What did she say?" Suzaku asks.

Lelouch just bites his lip and shakes his head, face tomato-red.

When the gym teacher finally shows up, they play basketball. Suzaku doesn't know what Milly whispered to Lelouch, but he's pretty sure it's something sexual since the other boy's eyes are fixed on his crotch during the entire game. He's trying to be surreptitious about it—Suzaku can tell—but you can only glance down so many times.

At one point, Suzaku has the ball, and Lelouch is the only one open. Lelouch is looking at Suzaku's crotch again, though, and he even (unconsciously?) swipes his tongue across his lips.

Right about now, Suzaku _really_ wishes Ashford's gym shorts weren't skin-tight. "Ball's up here, Lelouch," he calls out.

Lelouch looks up, eyes wide, face flushed, and Suzaku makes the pass. By some miracle, he manages to catch it, but some girl knocks it out of his hands right away. That's when Suzaku makes his getaway. He races out of the gym and into the boy's locker room, barely making it inside as he pulls down his shorts and wraps a hand around his cock. He's hard and leaking, and it only takes a few strokes for him to come, the image of Lelouch's blushing face ingrained into his mind.

He _really_ wishes he knew what Milly said.

* * *

It takes him almost a year to figure it out.

It's while he's fixing up the Lancelot. Suzaku knows he's just the devicer, but he's good with his hands so sometimes he paints over scratches. It gives him something to do. Takes his mind off…things.

Suzaku is dangling upside down when he hears people walking toward him. He barely has a foothold in the Lancelot's exterior, and he's straining his body as far as he can to paint over a scuff. If he falls, he will crack his head open, but Suzaku isn't afraid. He never falls. At least literally.

"Wow, you're _very_ flexible, Suzaku," a feminine voice says, and Suzaku immediately recognizes it as belonging to Monica. She seems to have a knack for wanting to chat at the most inopportune times.

"Uh, thank you, Lady Kruszewski," Suzaku says. The scuff's almost gone. He just needs another layer of paint.

"Makes me wonder what he can do with that body," someone else says. Nonette, and Suzaku can hear the smirk in her voice.

They are older and more experienced than Suzaku, so they like to tease him. Suzaku doesn't mind, but it puts him slightly on edge sometimes.

"You know, Suzaku," Monica says, and Suzaku can imagine her twirling her ribbons in her hair, "being flexible really _does_ come in handy – in the sense that you don't even need hands."

"…What?"

But they just giggle and walk off. Before they leave, Suzaku twists around to see Monica puff out her cheeks and make a fist with her hand like she's…

_Oh._

* * *

They were joking about him blowing himself.

Suzaku isn't entirely sure how he feels about that. It's…a little strange. Okay, that's a complete understatement, but he can't deny that he's kind of curious. Just a little intrigued.

Suzaku has given blowjobs before, but he's never considered _that._ His hand works well enough if he needs to get off, but…

(There's just something about the warm, wet feeling of a mouth. He remembers getting his first blowjob when he was just a private and how the other soldier had winked and told him she was going to rock his world before wrapping her full, plump lips around his cock. She wasn't exaggerating. He had to grit his teeth and clench his fists to stop himself from thrusting, and he came so hard. God, it felt amazing).

It's after a few weeks that Suzaku finally acts on his curiosity. It always seems like he, Gino, and Anya get the worst missions, the busywork. They're easily the youngest so maybe that's why. Whatever the case, they find themselves in Area 4 where there was a report about an impending insurgency. Suzaku is seriously beginning to doubt the verisimilitude of the report.

There's nothing. Nothing but ice and mountains and the occasional scattering of homes. Suzaku can't even imagine why there would ever be an uprising here. There are less than 60,000 inhabitants, and the place is only above freezing three months out of the year. Suzaku is glad knightmares are heated.

He isn't, however, glad that they've been on standby for hours, waiting to be reeled back in whenever Bismarck or Prince Schneizel feels like it. But he has to obey orders. If he is to become the Knight of One, it's the only way.

On the display monitors, he can see Anya fiddling with her cameraphone and Gino singing off-key. Suzaku is monstrously bored. Talking to Gino for five minutes is enough for him, and Anya only engages in conversation when she feels like it. There's nothing to do but wait.

Unless…

Suzaku pushes a few buttons, immediately deactivating his video communication system. Gino and Anya's faces fizzle out, replaced by a blank screen. Suzaku begins to unzip his flightsuit.

It's risky. It's very, very risky. Bismarck and Schneizel (and the Emperor, though he rarely gives the Rounds direct orders) can easily override his interface system if they wish. But they have to have forgotten about him. At least temporarily. Why else who they send him to an icicle of an Area with hardly any people and obviously no rebellion?

This thought comforts Suzaku, and he spreads his thighs. It's somewhat difficult since the cockpit is so cramped, but he manages. He pulls his zipper all the way down and flexes his legs. He's already half-hard. Maybe it's from the thrill of knowing he can get caught, maybe it's the fact that he's never tried this before. There's always the chance he can fail.

Suzaku pulls off his gloves, wraps a hand around his cock, and begins to pump. He thinks about nothing but the sensation. The images of purple and pink that flit in his mind's eye mean nothing. Nothing at all.

When he's fully erect, he pauses. Licks his lips in trepidation. He's finally going to try to do this. No, he _can_ do this. He's got this.

…And Suzaku is giving himself a pep talk before blowing himself.

But he pushes that thought out of his mind and just dips his head down. He imagined there being some sort of strain, but it's surprisingly easy. He pushes his body forward in an effortless frontbend, and his lips are a mere inch from his cock, hard and leaking between his thighs.

He dips his head down farther, and his lips are touching his cock. He can feel the slickness of pre-cum, and it invigorates him. He licks the head (really, _his_ head) with just the tip of his tongue, and he shivers. Suzaku's thighs clench, and he reaches out and grabs one of the joysticks, holds on to it like it's all he has.

Finally, he wraps his lips around the head, softly, carefully. Men have bravado; they like to try to take in as much as they can and give a hard suck. Women are slow and sensual. Both methods have their appeal, but Suzaku prefers the latter. He loves the build-up.

He takes more in, eventually. Suzaku hollows his cheeks and widens his mouth to accommodate his shaft. He's careful that his teeth don't catch, and he breathes through his nose. The air in his cockpit is hot, stifling. He doesn't know how he managed for so long. He can feel sweat breaking out everywhere: his forehead, back of his neck, along his back; he has to pull off for a second to catch his breath.

But he's back down soon enough. There might be a snowstorm outside for all he knows. All he can concentrate on is the feeling of his mouth, so warm, so wet. Beats a hand any day of the week.

He bobs up and down and relaxes his throat. Suzaku's always been good at that since he joined the army. The men he went down on had long, thick cocks, and he had to learn how to deepthroat if he wanted their favor. Luckily, Suzaku is pretty average-size, so he doesn't have to worry about hurting his jaw or anything.

An orgasm is building. It's going to end all too soon. Suzaku removes a hand from the joystick and unzips his flightsuit farther down so he can fondle his balls. He bobs faster, eyes shut, pulse quick, and then he comes.

Suzaku swallows all of it. It's surprisingly thick, but it tastes like anyone's come. He pulls off and wipes at his face, panting. His hand is still curled around the joystick in a vice-like grip.

Minutes pass. At last, Suzaku zips up his flightsuit and sits up. He removes his hand from the joystick and slips his gloves back on. Turns the video communication system back on.

Gino and Anya's faces return. Anya is unruffled, but Gino's eyes are wide, his face relieved. "Are you all right, buddy?" he asks. "You disappeared for a few minutes."

"Oh, yeah, it's nothing," Suzaku says. "The connection's just been acting up. I should talk to Lloyd about that."

"That's good. We were worried," says Gino, face all smiles once again. "I hope we can leave soon. I've run out of songs to sing. Maybe I'll have to do repeats…"

Suzaku swallows. "Uh," he says, placing a hand on the zipper of his flightsuit, "just to let you know, since my connection's not working that well, my video feed might be going on and off." He places his other hand on his thigh. "So, you know, don't worry if you don't see me for a few minutes at a time."

Before Gino can reply, his face disappears. Suzaku licks his lips and descends.

* * *

**AN: **By the way, Area 4 is Greenland, in case you were wondering. Because, you know, it's plot relevant that Suzaku is blowing himself in Greenland. XD


End file.
